Rick Mercer/Wraith
"I' may be a be a half ghost, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm already dead." Richard "Rick" Kale Mercer '''also known as '''Wraith is the main protagonist and anti-hero of of Danny Phantom: Wraith, the second series in the Danny Phantom universe. Appearance Rick often dresses in punkish clothing (etc, a black jacket bracelets, a black and white shirt, ear rings and dark blue jeans). His facial match Danny's, but has long shoulder lenth black hair with a white streak, has a scar on the right side of his face, and has dark green eyes. While in ghost form (which is more gothic in nature) Rick has snow white hair with a black streak, has blood red eyes, pale skin, wears a black, dark green and wears a white buckled vest, a black hooded buckled jacket, white buckled leather gloves, black pants and black buckled boots. Personality In contrast with Danny's old shy, naive and clumsy personaility, Rick is a rebellious, troubled, cynical, cold, overly aggressive and somewhat nihilistic loner with a low opinion on himself. While Danny fights to protect the people he cares about, Rick uses his powers for vengeance and is willing to kill his enemies. Also unlike Danny, Rick prefers to work alone, firmly believing help will slow him down and has no friends, infact the only things closest to a friend are his stepbrothers and his liaison Dwayne. Also while Danny used to be desperate about being popular and getting a girlfriend, Rick holds no such desire and would constantly disrepect the popular kids (particulary Dash, Paulina and Star) for being "annoying", "arrogant" "egotistical" and ironicaly "uncool". Despite this, Rick is not heartless and amoral as he cares about his stepbrothers and people who are unfortunate. He is also extremely intelligent, despite serving time in juive. Powers Rick powers used to that of a regular ghost, but were modified when he was kidnapped by Umbrus as a child. For example, his eco energy is violet and had gained powers that differed from other ghosts, half-ghosts in particular. Despite Rick's unnaturally improved abilities, his power still can't match up with Danny's, due to the Phantom's experience with his ghost powers. His Duplication ability has also been reduced as he can only have one replica of himself appear. Despite this disavantage, the replica is self-aware and intelligent unlike Vlad and Danny's duplicates. *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Overshadowing *Ghost Ray (Violet) *Duplication *Paronamal Strength, Speed, Agility, Dexterity and Durability *Generation of Spectral Fists and Arms *Sonar Sense Relationships 'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' Despite Rick's aggressive obsession to beat Danny, he holds nothing personal against the ghost boy, simply acknowledging as just someone in the way rather than an enemy. While Danny wishes to understand his motives. Though Rick has powers that Danny almost can't comprehend with, the Phantom is still a lot more powerful than Rick and has always beaten him single handily. After season 1, their relationship strained due their differing morals and code of honor as Danny doesn't approve of Rick's willingness to kill a human being (even for the right reason). Despite this, Danny is still more than willing to help Rick when he really needs it. 'Joseph Mercer' Rick was the stepson of a powerful crime lord. Rick often works as a lieutenant, assassin and hit man for Joseph when committing in his criminal activities. Rick on the other hand could care less about his father, but does what he's told for the sake of his brother and his payment. Joseph felt guilt for putting his son threw his criminal empire, as a result he decided to turn himself in. 'Cody Mercer' Rick cares for Cody more than anything. Aside from Danny, Sam, Tucker, his brother, Jazz Valerie and his father, Cody is the only one who know's Rick's identity. 'Rex' Rick's greatest enemy and as well the first real villain he actually faced. 'Umbrus' He was directly responsible for the modification of Rick's powers when he kidnapped him as a child. 'Danielle "Dani" Phantom' Much like Dani is a little sister to Danny, Rick holds a brother-stister relationship with Danielle. 'Jack Fenton' Rick thinks Jack is a joke and a phoney. While Jack views his ghost self the same way he used to view Danny's. Though durring season 2, Rick started to see Jack's postive characteristics. 'Maddie Fenton' Durring season 2 Rick views Maddie as a mother figure. 'Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasimus' Rick hated Vlad, due to the public knowing that he was the ghost that tried to kill Jack Fenton. 'Logan Mercer' Logan is Rick's stepbrother. Though not hostile to each other, Logan is jealous of Rick because of his ghost powers. In some ways he's like a male version of Jazz though he's more mature. (More to come) Trivia *Rick is clearly inspired by sequel protagonists of franchises, such as Nero from Devil May Cry 4 ,Jin Kazama from the Tekken series,The Daniel Ketch version of Ghost Rider, and James Heller from Prototype 2 as they both fought the orginal hero at one point and have similiar abilities that differ in many ways. *Rick's origin is similar to Wolverine's origin in the X-Men comics as they were both experimented in a lab and were modified. Except this happened when Rick was a child and Wolverine was still an adult. *Rick's ghost glow is purple. *Rick's Sonar Sense is a non-cryokinesis improved version of Ghost Sense. While ghost sense alerts a ghost to the presence of other ghosts nearby by a wisp of blue mist that came out of his/her mouth, Sonar sense detects all ghosts in the area by feeling a sonar pulse. *Rick's last name is named after Alex Mercer, the main protagonist of the first game in the Prototype series. *His outfit bears the colors of the series's protagonist Danny Phantom and antagonist, his father Vlad Plasmius. *Considered to be the anti-heroic counterpart and antithesis of Danny Phantom. *Orginally the design for his ghost form had Danny's colors, this was changed in favor of mixing those colors with the colors of Vlad's ghost form. This was done as a way to be creative and to differ him from Danny. *He is one of the darkest characters in the series, due to his attitude, past and willingness to kill. *Rick speaks with a slightly deep gravely like voice. Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Superheroes